DrabbleAlarm
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Letztes Jahr also 2005 gab es auf der LJCommunity „heulenden Hütte“ ein DrabbleFestival.Daraus möchte ich euch hier und heute meine Beiträge vorstellen. Slash. Hauptsächlich SSRL.


Letztes Jahr (also 2005) gab es auf der LJ-Community „heulenden Hütte" ein Drabble-Festival.

Daraus möchte ich euch hier und heute meine Beiträge vorstellen. Viel Spass!

Die Serie „Muggelkram" entstand gemeinsam mit mooselord.

* * *

**Drabble „Slash-Fanfic"**

(170 Worte)

„Lupin, wo sind wir hier?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Severus… es ist hier irgendwie seltsam… wie in einem Traum…"

„Und was hättest du dann in MEINEM Traum verloren?"

„Och… musst du immer so gemein sein?"

„Hä!"

„Oops… warum habe ich das gerade gesagt?"

„Und viel wichtiger, Lupin, warum habe ich das Verlangen, dich plötzlich Remus zu nennen?"

„Severus - warum steht da vorne Sirius in einer schwarzen, sehr, sehr engen Lederhose?"

„Wisch dir den Sabber ab, Remus. Das ist peinlich…"

„Nicht so peinlich wie die wilde Knutscherei von Harry und Draco da hinten."

„Wo? Argh, Remus… wieso sieht das so heiß aus?"

„Keine Ahnung – aber… Severus… vielleicht kannst du mir erklären, warum Lucius gerade mit diesem verruchten Lächeln auf uns zukommt?"

„Nein… ich weiß nur, dass es mich irgendwie… nicht kalt lässt… Das ist doch nicht normal! WAS IST HIER BLOSS LOS?"

„Oh Gott! Ich glaube ich weiß es!"

„Raus damit, Remus! Aber ein bisschen flott!"

„Du musst jetzt sehr stark sein, Severus… Ich fürchte, wir sind in einer Slash-Fanfiction…"

**

* * *

**

**Die Rasur-Teil 1**

(93 Worte)

"Also Remus, das ist der Rasierschaum…"

„Tu das weg Sev – ich mach das nicht!"

„Du hast es aber versprochen! Und jetzt komm her!"

„Nein."

„Das tut auch gar nicht weh, Remileinchen. Guck mal – das Messer ist richtig schön scharf – das geht ruckzuck. Du merkst gar nichts davon."

„NEIN! Ich will meinen Schnurrbart nicht von dir abrasieren lassen. Egal was ich dir versprochen habe! Ich will nicht!"

„Wer spricht eigentlich von deinem Schnurrbart?"

„Aber wo willst du denn dann…?"

„Denk noch mal nach, Remus du Depp."

„Ach so… Na dann… Worauf wartest du noch!"

* * *

**Die Rasur – Teil 2**

(111 Worte)

„Cool – ich wollte schon immer rasierte Achseln haben. Danke, Severus!"

„Man schwitzt im Sommer einfach weniger, wenn man…"

„Hast du sie auch rasiert?"

„Äh… na ja… schon… ich…"

„Sehen will!"

„Runter von mir! Sofort runter, Remus! Ich zeig's dir ja! Hör sofort auf, mir die Knöpfe aufzureißen – nicht, ich bin kitzlig – Lass das!"

„Mmmhhhh – schön glatt... aber, Sevilein, dein Deo schmeckt nicht besonders."

„Du sollst da auch nicht mit der Zunge drüber!"

„Eigentlich schade…"

„Was ist schade?"

„Ich dachte, ich könnte dich jetzt auch rasieren… so als… Ausgleich… oder Dankeschön…"

„Naja… da gäbe es schon noch eine Möglichkeit… Remus…"

„Echt? Sag!"

„Es gibt noch andere Körperstellen mit Haaren… Remus…"

„Oh… Severus…"

* * *

**Die Rasur – Teil 3**

(Worte 125)

„Ähm… Severus… bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?"

„Ja – und jetzt mach schon, bevor der Rasierschaum austrocknet, Lupin!"

„So nicht!"

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!"

„Du hast das böse Wort gesagt…"

„…?"

„Du hast wieder _Lupin_ zu mir gesagt."

„Oh Gott – _Remus_… würdest du dann jetzt _bitte_ anfangen, bevor dieser Schaum zu Zement wird?"

„Schon besser. Okay… jetzt stillhalten… gut… mmmhhhh… kitzelt es?"

„Nicht wirklich…"

„Gut… noch ein bisschen… so! Fertig, Sevilein. Aber ich begreife nicht, warum du…"

„Willst du hier nicht auch den Zungentest machen, _Remilein_?"

„Lenk' nicht ab! Ich begreife nicht, warum du unbedingt wolltest, dass ich dir die Beine rasiere."

„Damit die Seidenstrümpfe nicht reißen. Weißt du denn gar nichts?"

„S-s-seidenstrümpfe!"

„Ja – in Slytheringrün – willst du mal sehen?"

* * *

**Die Rasur – Teil 4**

(101 Worte)

„Also, Sevy… du hast mir die Achseln rasiert, ich dir die Beine, dann du mir die Beine…"

„Du siehst in schwarzen Strümpfen einfach umwerfend aus, Remyleinchen."

„Findest du?"

„Mmmhhhmmm…"

„Äh… also… wo war ich?"

„Es ist noch etwas Rasierschaum da – es würde noch reichen für meine Bikinizone und deinen Schnurrbart."

„Du trägst Bikinis!"

„Und wenn? Also was ist? Mein Intimbereich im Tausch gegen deine Oberlippe!"

„Intim…? Au ja… Moment mal… mein Schnurrbart? Du Schuft! Das hattest du von Anfang an vor!"

„Slytherin…"

„Was hast du nur gegen meinen Schnurrbart!"

„Er piekst beim Küssen…"

„Sag das doch gleich – her mit dem Rasiermesser!"

* * *

**Die Rasur – Teil 5**

(100 Worte)

„Sevilein?"

„Mmhhh?"

„Ist dieser Zungentest zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen?"

„Oh ja – er war äußerst… befriedigend."

„Meine Oberlippe hat auch nicht gepiekst?"

„Korrekt."

„Und wie war…"

„Remileinchen? Wie heißt die Krankheit an der du leidest? Post-Coitales Plapper-Syndrom?"

„Sehr witzig! Ich wollte nur wissen, woher bei dir diese plötzliche Faszination für Seidenstrümpfe kommt."

„Oh – habe ich dir noch nicht gesagt, dass wir auf der nächsten Lehrer-Weihnachtsfeier die ‚Rocky Horror Show' aufführen?"

„Nein! Hast du nicht! Oh Gott… wessen Idee war das?"

„Dumbledore – wer sonst. Du siehst in einem goldenen Badehöschen sicher zum Anbeißen aus, Remus… ich meine, Rocky."

„Severus!"

„Nenn' mich Frank'n'Furter!"

* * *

**Muggelkram – Teil 1**

Sie hockten im Gemeinschaftsraum und sortierten ihre Schätze.

"Ich denke mal, die Muggel nehmen das für die Griffigkeit von ihren Besenstielen", erklärte Draco Malfoy nachdenklich.

Crabbe zog die Stirne kraus.

"Die fliegen nich mit Besen. Wozu Griffigkeit?" fragte er. Die anderen Zwei schauten ihn an, als habe er gerade das Pulver erfunden.

"Hm" machte Draco.

"Scharank-Kontrolle!" tönte die gereizte Stimme von Professor Snape am Samstagmorgen. Die Studenten standen nervös vor ihren Schränken und beobachteten, wie der Professor alles gründlichst durchsuchte.

Kurz danach verließ er den Raum mit einer gut gefüllten großen Schachtel.  
"38 Überraschungseier, 8 Schneekugeln und 100 Kondome Marke Ramses", zählte er Lupin seinen Fang vor.  
"Snape?" fragte dieser, "Sollte in einem Ei 'Harry-Potter-auf-dem-Besen' sein, tauscht du gegen 'Schnappi-das-kleine-Krokodil' ?"

"Niemals!"

"SNAPE!"

* * *

**Muggelkram – Teil 2 – Kondom**

„Severus? Wofür benutzen Muggel eigentlich Kondome?"

„Weißt du eigentlich überhaupt nichts!"

„…"

„Jetzt hör schon auf zu schmollen – ich zeig's dir ja. Komm mal her und mach es dir bequem – so ist's gut. Und jetzt pass gut auf – so macht man die Verpackung auf… und dann nimmt man es so in die Hand…"

„Hihi… das sieht irgendwie witzig aus. Bleibt das so?"

„Nein, Dummkopf. Man muss es abrollen. Siehst du? So."

„Aaaaah jaaaa. Ich verstehe… Äh, Severus, und jetzt?"

„Nichts und jetzt. Das war's schon."

„Bist du sicher, dass das so richtig ist?"

„…"

„Jetzt sei nicht gleich beleidigt, Sev – man wird doch noch mal fragen dürfen!"

„Ich habe es genauso gemacht, wie…"

„Wie was?"

„Ich habe das mal vor Jahren zufällig im Fernsehen gesehen… Da sah das ganz genauso aus."

„Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

„Oh, Remus – zum Schutz natürlich!"

„Zum Schutz? Vor was um alles in der Welt muss eine Gurke geschützt werden?"

* * *

**Muggelkram – Teil 3 - Gurken**

„Professor Sprout? Sind Sie da?"

„Pomona? Ah – hier steckst du!"

„Severus? Remus? Was gibt's denn?"

„Wir wollen wissen, warum Muggel ihre Gurken schützen müssen."

„Schützen? Severus, ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht…"

„Hier – Severus sagt, dass Muggel ihre Gurken mit Kondomen schützen."

„Äh… aber… Remus… das ist nicht…"

„Doch! Kondome benutzt man zum Schutz! Das weiss ich ganz genau!"

„Ja, Severus schon… aber man benutzt sie doch eher beim… äh… Verkehr…"

„Verkehr? Severus – seit wann können Muggel-Gurken Auto fahren?"

„Keine Ahnung… Remus. Und wen fragen wir jetzt? Dumbledore?"

„Vielleicht – aber, Severus, wie wäre es mit Arthur Weasley? Der kennt sich mit Muggelkram aus."

* * *

**Muggelkram – Teil 4 – Investigativ**

"Erbitten Rat in Muggelangelegenheit", war die lakonische Mitteilung und ein kleine Päckchen war dabei. Arthur Weasley öffnete vorsichtig und war ratlos.  
Der Inhalt des Päckchens war eine Schachtel mit der Aufschrift "Ramses". "Vielleicht für Bill?" murmelte Arthur. Der Brief war lakonisch: "Gurkenschutz oder Autozubehör?" stand da.  
"Vielleicht gegen Auspuffgase?" Arthur hatte irgendwas über Feinstaub gelesen. Aber aus Gimmu, oder wie das Zeug hieß?  
Er nahm seinen Mantel und sagte zu seiner Sekretärin: "Bin investigativ unterwegs! Muß eine Katastrophe verhindern!"   
Im Autohaus wandte er sich an einen dynamischen Jungverkäufer. Er zeigte ihm das Zubehör. "Ja, das gehört zum Porsche Carrera." erklärte dieser und grinste.

"Danke, Sir." erwiderte Arthur.

* * *

**Muggelkram – Teil 5 – Porsche**

"Uh." Remus Lupin tauchte sorgenvoll aus dem Autokatalog wieder auf. "200.000 Galleonen." "Wah?" Snape war sprachlos. "Zeig." Er betrachtete das Objekt der Begierde. "Rot kommt nicht in Frage."

"Aber Silber!"  
Snape stöhnte. "Soviel haben wir nicht. Komm mit zu Albus!"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Vorschuss, für niemand." wetterte er. "Nehmt Besen oder appariert!"  
Die beiden Professoren schauten ihn beleidigt an. "Wir haben aber doch schon das Zubehör!" maulten sie und holten die Packung 'Ramses' aus der Tasche.  
Der alte Zauberer schaute sie ernst an. "Das Zubehör zum Porsche sind Mädels", sagte er.  
Lupin schaute auf Snape, der sagt: "Ähm, nix für ungut, Albus."

* * *

**Muggelkram – Teil 6 – die Lösung**

"Die Lösung ist zum Greifen nahe." Severus wies stolz auf eine abgewetzte Büchertasche, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

"Wie?"

Grinsen. "Grangers Tasche."

"Oha." Der Zaubertrankmeister grinste wieder selbstzufrieden. "Konfisziert. Heute morgen. Ich habe Cannabis bei ihr gefunden, zufällig." Remus war beeindruckt. Noch mehr, als Severus ein Buch herauszog. "Jetzt bin ich Siebzehn. Was Mädchen wissen sollten." las er vor.  
"Mach schon!" drängelte Remus. Severus las leise und bekam rote Ohren. Dann drehte er das Buch herum und

"Trollkacke, grünliche!" fluchte Remus. "Soll das heißen, Pomona hatte irgendwie Recht?" Severus nickte beklommen. "Die erzählt es Hooch und die wiederum jedem, der es hören will." antwortete er frustriert. "Ich reise ab."  
"Wo willst du den hin? Und was wird mit mir?" versuchte Remus zu beruhigen.

"Nein, ich will nicht mehr. Sie werden mit Fingern auf uns zeigen." schrie Severus.

"Beruhige dich bitte. Hast du noch das Geld aus dem vorgetäuschten Todesserüberfall in Shanghai?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte: "Das ist meine Altersvorsorge."

Remus verdrehte nur die Augen. "Für den Fall, dass dich weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore vorzeitig ausknipsen?" fragte er empört. "Hör mal, wir gehen heute abend zu Hagrid zum Gruppenkuscheln, bequatschen ihn, dass er sich mit uns einen Porsche teilt, einen Cayenne und dann verf (tüt) wir die 100 Kondome. Zum Schluß zünden wir Hogwarts an und singen 'Hurra Hurra, die Schule brennt'. Ist das ein Plan?"  
Snape überdachte das Ganze und antwortete vorsichtig: "Hab' schon Schlimmeres gehört."

* * *

ENDE!

* * *


End file.
